Just The Way I am T R A I L E R
by Kanata Bear
Summary: A trailer about the story. 'Don't judge a book by it's cover'


**When three brothers got accepted at the same college that they were dreaming about. . .**

_Shows three boys opening a letter._

_Shane: We got accepted?_

_Jason: We got accepted?_

_Nate: Dude! We got accepted!_

**They will start from the beginning where they will live in a new home.**

_Shows the three boys with mouth open as they look at an old looking house._

_Shane: This is where we're going to stay?_

_Jason: I look's like those old houses where ghost appears._

_Nate: *sigh* It's the only place we can afford with our budgetary allowance. Now, stop complaining._

**A new life. . .**

_Shows a guy bumping into Shane._

_Shane: Do you know who I am?_

_Guy: Yeah, Shane Grey, the looser who's got a big head. *Smirk*_

_Shane: What did you say? Are you starting a fight? *Ready to Punch the guy*_

_Guy: Who's trying to start one?_

_Shane: Why I ought to. . . *He was about to attack the guy but he was being held by his two brothers._

_Nate: He's right, control yourself, Shane this isn't Hollywood._

_Guy:*smirking as he left*_

**And new friends. . .**

_Show's a girl approaching them._

_Girl: Hey I'm Madeline Beiliefielt, just call me Mady._

_Jason: Hello, Nice to meet you. I'm . . ._

_Mady: Yeah I know, seen you on TV once. Connect 3 right? Jason, Shane and Nate Grey._

**Thing's was starting to turn out okay, until one night, they lost their home.**

_Show's the three boys at the cafeteria with a haggard look._

_Mady: Hey, wow! What happen to you guys?_

_Jason: We just lost our hunted house and Mr. Beaver._

_Mady: Uh *Gives Jason a hug* What happened?_

_Nate: Well someone burned it intentionally based from the authorities._

_Shane: And now we have no where to stay._

_Jason: And no one to protect me from the night crawlers to night._

_Mady: You poor guys. . ._

**But as they say everything has a purpose.**

Mady: This will be your new home.

Show's the boys with mouths open again.

Shane: Wow. . .

Jason: It's. . .

Nate: Huge.

Mady: *giggles* I hope you don't mind sharing the house.

Shane: No! It's more like we're the one troubling you.

**The boys are about to get a lesson, about getting along with other people.**

_Show's the same guy who bumped into Shane._

_Guy and Shane: YOU?_

_Shane: Why the hell are you here?_

_Guy: Might as well ask you the same thing._

_Mady: You've met?_

_Nate: You could say that._

_Shows both Shane and the Guy glaring at each other._

**And the saying "don't judge a book by it's cover."**

_Show's Nate talking to a girl._

_Nate: I don't know, they say she's scary when she gets angry. I don't think I want to meet her._

_Girl: Really? You shouldn't just look at people base from what you've heard. _

_Nate: Still. . ._

_Mady: Oh, I see you've met Nate._

_Girl: Yeah, He was telling me what he thinks of Miley._

_Nate: Yeah *greabs an apple and munch it.*_

_Mady: *Smiling weakly.*_

_Nate: I told her that I don't want to meet somebody who seems obnoxious for not wanting to meet us. . ._

_Mady: Uh. . .Nate I think you shouldn't say that._

_Girl: It's fine, anyway. I think I should go, I'm gonna be lat for tennis practice. See ya around Nate._

_Nate: Wait I didn't caught your name._

_Girl: *Turns around with a smile* The name's Destiny Hope Stewart but my friends call me, Miley._

_Nates eyes widen. Mady slaps her forehead and shook her head._

**And LOVE**

_Shane: I can't stand her but I wanna be with her!__  
__Nate: Why do I have to fall for her?_

**But they messed up big time.**

_Show's Shane fighting with Taylor._

_Shane: Why don't you just leave me alone!_

_Taylor: Fine! Alone it is!_

_Show's Miley with a sad look._

_Miley: Listen Nate! How many times do I have to tell you? It wasn't my choice!_

_Nate: Like I care just go to that stupid wedding of yours._

_Miley: If that's what you like then fine!_

_Miley exits the room her eyes filled with tears._

**Will they fix everything up before it's too late?**

_Priest: I pronounce you husband and wife._

_Nate: NOO!_

**Staring**

Kevin Jonas as **Jason Grey**

"I miss Mr. Beaver, He was like a. . .a. . . a cute little beaver."

Joe Jonas as **Shane Grey**

"Our house is burn, we have no where to stay and all you think is your Mr. BEAVER?"

Nick Jonas as **Nate Grey**

"Dude would you just Chill?"

Ashley Tisdale as **Madeline Bieliefelt**

"Why didn't you stop him?"

Miley Cyrus as **Miley Stewart**

"You know me I like getting hurt."

Taylor Swift as **Taylor Cassady**

"Why is he so full of himself."

Lucas Till as **Travis Brody**

"Do you honstly want me to answer that?"

Emily Osment as **Lilly Truscott**

"Oliver! You're dead when I find you!"

Mitchel Musso as **Oliver Oken**

"Uh-oh, well... Smoken Oken is now Goin'"

_And many more. . . _

Tune in for the story that you don't wanna miss. Just the way I am directed by Serenity and Rikku Saito.

(P.S. we don't own anyone.)


End file.
